Dancing on Your Toes
by marycliZaire
Summary: Kurt gets called in to work unexpectedly, and Blaine finds himself with their daughter all day.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at daddies!Klaine. I hope you all like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE**

Kurt was exceptionally unhappy when he was called into work on a Saturday morning. He was needed to fix the mistakes his new intern had made to the programs for the fashion show for his new Fall line. After seeing Kurt so upset so early this morning, Blaine decided he would have an early dinner ready when his husband returned home.

Addison Grace Hummel-Anderson was quietly playing with the new dollhouse Blaine had bought her when the two of them had gone grocery shopping. Since she had been cooperative and hadn't asked for a thing, Blaine thought he would treat her, as well (because the ice cream sundae was hardly big enough).

It was nearly 5 o'clock and Blaine had just finished preparing the lasagna, now cooking in the oven. He sat down on his piano bench and began to mindlessly run his fingers over the keys, not really playing much of anything. It wasn't long before Blaine caught himself smiling to himself, remembering when he and Kurt had first gotten together. One memory lead to the next, and before Blaine realized what he was doing, he was playing a familiar tune and singing along.

He didn't notice the two little feet padding down the stairs and over to the piano bench until his daughter sat down next to him. She placed her little fingers on top of his, pretending to play herself. Blaine just smiled down at her and kept singing.

"That's pretty, Daddy," she whispered, not wanting to break his focus.

"Thank you, Angel," he said.

Suddenly, he stopped playing and stood up, walking over to his iPod dock and searching through his songs. Well aware his daughter was watching him, he waited for the music to fill the room before turning back around.

"Excuse me," he said, holding out his hand for Addie. "May I have this dance?"

She squealed before hopping off the piano stool and running over to her daddy, letting herself be scooped up into his arms.

He swayed gently with her for a moment, before setting her down and positioning her feet atop his own. Holding onto his daughter's hands, he started stepping back and forth, side to side.

Addie looked down and their feet curiously, back up to her daddy, and then buried her face in his leg, letting him lead. He began to sing along, softly.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in._

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

"I wish I could sing like you do, Daddy," Addie whispered to him.

"Baby, you can," he assured her, "sing with me."

"But I don't sing good like you and Papa," she whined.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. "Come on, sweetie, sing with me."

He started to sing again, but his daughter wouldn't join.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of him looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

He squeezed Addie's little hands in his, urging her to sing, too. She looked up into his eyes, and he nodded slightly at his daughter. They both sang the chorus together. Neither of them heard the soft click of the front door closing.

_So if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

A small flash came from the small hallway, and they both turned to look for its source. Addie lost hr footing and fell to the floor with a soft thump, emitting a small groan of pain.

"Addie!" Kurt called, rushing over and scooping her up in his arms. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Papa!" she squealed, her arms flying around Kurt's neck for a hug. "Guess what me and Daddy did today!"

"Did you have to save Daddy from pirates again?" he joked, peppering his daughter's cheeks with kisses. "He is always getting into trouble with them!"

"Papa, I told you there were no more pirates," she explained.

Blaine walked over to his family and put his arms around Kurt's waist, placing a small kiss on Addie's wrinkled nose.

"Well what did you and Daddy do today?" Kurt asked, feeling a soft kiss on his own cheek.

"We danced, Papa!" she squealed, again. "And Daddy let me sing with him!"

"I know, baby," Kurt said, "I saw. You looked and sounded very pretty."

"Thank you!"

"Now where is that delicious smell coming from?"

Blaine chuckled at that, pulling Addie into his own arms. He reached out for Kurt's hand and lead them all into the kitchen. After putting Addie into her booster seat, he served his family generous helpings of his lasagna, apple juice for Addie, and red wine for himself and Kurt.

Kurt just let himself be waited on for the night. _It sure is good to be home with my family_, he thought, smiling to himself.

**Reviews are accepted, in fact, they're encouraged!**


End file.
